


RWBY Big Hero 6 Crossover

by drill999



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), RWBY
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Crossover, Original Characters - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drill999/pseuds/drill999





	1. The Breakout

Chapter 1  
  


3 months after the incident at Krei Tech

 

"I was so close." Callaghan grumbled sitting in his little prison cell.   
"If it wasn't for those damn kids." He slammed his hands on his bed.   
His ears perked up.   
"Was that.... Gunfire?"  
"I would advise you to move as close to the bars as possible Mr. Callaghan." A somewhat, playful male voice said from the other side of the wall.   
"What the hell are y-"   
An explosion knocked Callaghan against the bars slightly knocking the wind out of him.   
Callaghan got up and nearly fell over.   
"Who in the world are you?" Callaghan said looking up.   
The man tapped his cane on the ground.   
"Walk with me Robert. Can I call you Robert?"   
Callaghan was utterly confused by this man but if he got him out of that prison he didn't care so he followed the strange man in the fedora.  
"Just call me Mr. Callaghan."  
Gunfire and explosions happening all around them.   
"Who are you and why are you breaking me out?" Callaghan asked making sure to keep his head down to avoid being hit. But the man just walked casually.   
"You see Mr. Callaghan, you are a very important person. So my bosses want you before someone else snags you.”

“You still didn't answer my other question.” Callaghan said getting more irritated.

The man turned around with a wicked smile.

“Oh where are my manners?” he took a grand bow. “I, my not-so-good professor, am the one and only Roman Torchwick.” Roman then raised his cane and a sight popped up at the top. Callaghan looked at him perplexed. A flare shot out of the end of the cane and whizzed so close to Callaghan’s face that he could feel the heat of it. He turned around to see an officer on the ground with smoke coming from his chest. He then turned to Roman with anger in his eyes.

“You almost killed me you imbecile!!!” Roman just chuckled.

“But I didn’t. And besides.” Roman turned back around. “If I wanted you dead I would have done it. Come now. We mustn't miss our ride.” Roman shot a flare in the air. A helicopter quickly landed near them. Roman got in and turned back to Callaghan.

“Come on Bob. We don't have all day.”

Callaghan looked back at the destruction and went into the chopper and sat down as it took off.

The first thing he noticed was the pink haired girl with the two different colored eyes, one pale pink and one white, staring at him, she sat cross legged with a parasol at her side.

“Can I help you?” Callaghan asked annoyed.

She frowned, blinked and her white eye changed to brown.

“How the hell?”

The girl then kicked up the parasol and put it up against Callaghan’s neck.

“Neo. Play nice.” Roman said condescendingly.

Neo looked at Roman then back to Callaghan. She blinked, her brown eye changing to pale pink and the other eye changing to white, and put her parasol back next to her.

“Don’t mind Neo. She isn’t too fond of meeting new people.” Roman told Callaghan.

“Sir. We’re almost at the rendezvous.” The co-pilot said to Roman. Callaghan noticed that the co-pilot had little ears and a mask on.

“Wait a second. I know that symbol.” Callaghan said pointing to the red claw symbol on the mask. “Yea. That’s the damn” Callaghan was snapping his fingers trying to remember the name “The Black Tooth!” Callaghan said triumphantly. Neo was holding her stomach and looked like she was laughing but there was no noise coming from her. And the pilot growled.

“It’s the White Fang professor.” Roman said.

“That’s what I meant.” Callaghan said, his face turning a little red.

The chopper landed.

“Well, here’s our stop.” Roman said getting up and exiting the chopper and stretching.

Callaghan attempted to get off but Neo stepped right in front of him. After she got off she opened her parasol above her. Callaghan then got off and the chopper took off.

“Where the hell are we?” Callaghan asked looking at all of the trees of the island he’d just been dropped off at.

“That is of no importance doc.” Roman said playfully. Neo started walking on a path and Roman followed with Callaghan running next to Roman.

“Why are you leaving me in the dark?” Callaghan asked Roman, his temper rising.

“Patience Mr. Callaghan you might get an answer or two soon enough.” Roman answered with his same wicked smile. Callaghan grumbled.

 

\--------------

 

“Ahhhhhh here we are.” Roman said after about 20 minutes of walking.

Callaghan looked at the wall in front of them.

“Where is here?”

Neo looked back at Callaghan and smirked, she closed her parasol and tapped on the wall a couple of times. Callaghan raised his eyebrows. The wall then started to move and opened like some giants door to a ballroom.

Callaghan’s jaw dropped. Neo then opened her parasol back up and walked in.

“Come now Mr. Calzone, don’t you know it’s rude to keep a lady waiting?” Roman said pushing Callaghan into the structure, the doors shutting behind them.

As they were walking in the base Callaghan looked around at all of the White Fang members working on different tasks.

Eventually they all came into a medium-sized room with a desk, with a chair facing away from them, and an empty chair facing the desk. Neo motioned for Callaghan to sit down with her arms. Callaghan took the empty seat.

“Sorry for the delay madame. Turns out there were more guards than anticipated.” Roman said standing behind Callaghan with Neo standing near the door.

“It’s fine Roman.” A woman’s voice said from the other side of the chair. “Just don't be late next time ok?” There was a small light from the chair.

“What the hell is going on here? Who are you and why do you want me?!” Callaghan blurted out. The chair spun around.

“All will be explained soon my dear professor.” The woman said, her hair only showing one of her amber eyes.


	2. The Meet-Up

"Come on Baymax! We can't be late for the docking. I don't wanna make a bad first impression on them." Hiro said to his lovable robot as he was getting ready.  
"I indicate high stress levels." Baymax said to Hiro as Hiro was running around.  
"Well yea I'm stressed. I've never met any of them. I've only emailed back and forth." Hiro responded.  
"I advise relaxing and a nice, soothing massage. Allow me." Baymax said holding out his arms trying to grab Hiro.  
"No, I'm fine Baymax." Hiro said dodging him.  
"Hiro! You're gonna be late!" Aunt Cathy called from downstairs.  
"Gahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! One minute Aunt Cathy." Hiro moaned. "Alright Baymax, you all dressed and everything?"  
"I am robot. Robots do not wear clothes." Baymax responded. Hiro facepalmed.  
"It's a joke. Come on." They both went downstairs and about to walk out.  
"Ahem!" Aunt Cathy grumbled. Hiro ran over and gave her a hug. Baymax came over and embraced them both. "Now remember boys, they don't know this place very well. Be good." Aunt Cathy reminded them.  
"Yes Aunt Cathy." Hiro said rolling his eyes and leaving the cafe.  
Hiro met up with Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred at the dock.  
"Hey little man." Fred said messing up Hiro's hair.  
"Did I miss it?" Hiro asked the group.  
"Pulling up right now." Honey Lemon answered. Hiro looked at the small boat pulling up to the dock. An explosion came from the back of the boat.  
"What the heck?!" Wasabi cried.  
"Ruuuuuuuuuuubyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A girl's voice yelled. A trail of rose petals came from the boat and lead to behind Baymax. The group looked at the little girl in the red dress behind Baymax.  
"Ummmm hi there." Gogo said annoyed, as usual.  
"Sssshhhhhhh." The girl said putting her finger up to Gogo. "I'm. Not. Here."  
Gogo raised her eyebrow. Baymax cocked his head at the girl.  
"You seem distressed. Are you in need of assistance?" Baymax asked the girl. "Ruuuuubyyyyy!!!!!" The same girl's voice yelled. The whole group looked at the boat to see a yellowhaired girl stomping towards them while being followed by an orangehaired girl.  
"Yang, please calm down. Sisters shouldn't fight." The orangehaired girl said to Yang moving in front of her and putting her arms out.  
"Move Penny." Yang said, picking up Penny and moving her to the side and walked up to the group and put her hand on her hip and shifted her weight to one side. Penny walked behind her.  
"Have you seen a girl about yay high?" she said putting her hand up to her shoulder, "Wearing a red cloak? Probably some rose petals following her or something?" Baymax moved aside showing Ruby, she made a little "eep".  
"Is this the missing girl?" Baymax said motioning at Ruby.  
Ruby made another little “eep” as Yang grabbed her as she tried to run away.  
"Much obliged ummmmmm. Who? What are you?" Yang said looking at Baymax.  
"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." Baymax said moving his hand in a circle. Penny smiled and walked up to Baymax.  
"Sal u tations Baymax. I'm Penny." Penny smiled and waved.  
“And I’m Ruby.” Ruby said as Yang had her in a headlock. Baymax cocked his head to one side.  
“May I ask, why are you trying to injure the young girl?” Baymax asked.  
“Because this little brat stole my hairbrush.” Yang said giving Ruby a noogie.  
“Must you two act so strange in front of people we don't even know?” a snobby girl’s voice said from behind Yang, Penny, and Ruby. Both groups look at the source of the voice. It was a whitehaired walking along with a blackhaired girl.  
"Yang, can you please let go of Ruby? It's embarrassing for all of us as a whole." The blackhaired girl said. The whitehaired girl walked up to Hiro.  
"You must be Hiro?" She asked him.  
"And you must be Weiss?" Hiro responded holding out his hand.  
"You would be correct." Weiss said shaking Hiro's hand. She looked him upanddown, "I don't mean to sound rude but I expected you to be taller." Weiss said.  
"I get that a lot actually." Hiro said looking down at his feet. Weiss's face turned red slightly. "Where are my manners?! Let us introduce our friends." Weiss said changing the subject. She motioned to the blackhaired girl, "This is Blake Belladonna."  
Blake bowed, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance finally Hiro." Hiro bowed back. Weiss turned to Yang, Penny, and Ruby and frowned, "And I see you have met our other......" waving her hand "colleagues." Hiro chuckled.  
"And allow me to introduce my friends." Hiro motioned to his group. "This is Gogo." Gogo made a little peace sign with her hand while chewing her gum. "And this is Wasabi."  
"I'm so happy to finally meet you all." Wasabi said quickly.  
"And you can call me Honey Lemon." Honey Lemon bowed.  
"And I am Destroyer Rex." Fred said triumphantly with a victory pose.  
"That's Fred." Gogo said condescendingly.  
"Why you gotta kill my fun Gogo?" Fred asked pouting. Gogo just shrugged.  
"And I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." Baymax said moving his hand in a circle.  
"Well." Hiro clapped. "Now that we all know each other, let's head back to my aunt's cafe so you guys can unpack and relax. You guys have had a looooong boat ride."  
"You're right Hiro." Weiss said. "Yang, Ruby, Penny. Can you guys grab all of our bags please? Thank you." Ruby started to protest but Weiss shot her a look and she quickly went back to the boat with Yang and Penny. And both groups headed back to the cafe. Penny and Baymax looked at the roof of a building.  
"What's wrong Baymax?" Hiro asked.  
"Penny? You ok?" Ruby asked putting her hand on her shoulder. Penny turned back to her. "I'm fine. Let's get our bags." Penny then looked at Baymax and walked back to the boat. "Yes everything is ok. Let us go." Baymax said walking with Hiro.  
On the roof where the two were looking:  
"The robot and the orangehaired girl both sensed us Zia." The man with the bronze trench coat said, leaning up on the wall, to the girl wearing the shorts and tshirt with the crazy hair. "Why don't you just say the robots Chaos?" Zia asked. "They are both robots. Don't say the orangehaired girl she's a robot. And yes I know that." She layed her head on her arms and looked at the group leaving. "We're gonna have some fun aren't we Chaos?" She looked at with his chestnut hair and dark sunglasses. He shrugged.  
"We will see." He looked at the group. "We will see indeed."


	3. The Cafe

As soon as both groups got to the cafe and Ruby and her friends unpacked everything, Ruby, Yang, and Blake immediately fell asleep.

"Sorry about that Hiro." Weiss said. 

Hiro waved his hand at Weiss. 

"Oh it's fine. They're all tired." Hiro looked at Penny. "I'm surprised you're not tired Penny." Penny have a somewhat concerned look at Weiss. 

"We both slept on the boat ride here. That's why." Weiss said quickly. Gogo raised an eyebrow. 

Honey Lemon looked at her watch and jumped a little bit. "I am incredibly sorry but I have to go. I have some research I have to finish. It was great meeting all of you." Honey Lemon said walking out of the cafe. 

"And I have to go clean my station back at the college." Wasabi stated. 

"And I have to work on my bike. Still needs to be faster." Gogo said still chewing her gum and leaving with Wasabi. Fred looked at everyone. 

"And I have to go back to my house. My favorite show is gonna be on and I wanna find out if the good guys will win." Fred leaned over to Penny. "They win. I've already seen it." He whispered. Then left. 

"He is a very strange person." Penny said. 

"Yes. Yes he is." Hiro said. Then clapped his hands. "Well why don't we sit down and talk." Pulling out a chair for Weiss and Penny. 

"Why thank you." Weiss said sitting down with Penny sitting next to her and Hiro sitting across from them with Baymax trying to sit down. 

"So." Hiro said "Why all of the sudden did you guys come to San Fransokyo?"

"Well you see we are on a top-" Penny started to say but Weiss covered her mouth and smiled.

"We just wanted to see how the other half of the world lived. You all live with a lot more technology than we do." Weiss said letting go of Penny's mouth and giving her a cold stare. 

"You all also don't have to deal with Grimm." Penny said with Weiss facepalming. Hiro looked at them both confused. 

"Grimm?" 

"Grimm." Baymax said putting one finger up and all three looked at him. "Grimm are creatures that inhabit the land Remnant. Ancient cultures believe that Grimm are animals possessed by evil spirits." They all looked at Baymax blankly. 

"Ummmmmm Baymax. How and why do you know that?" Hiro asked. 

"On account of our guests arriving I decided to learn about the land they came from so I could engage in conversation on a topic they understand." Baymax replied. 

"Uhhhhhhh. Good job. Baymax." Hiro said. 

"When you emailed me about having a robot companion I didn't realize how smart it was. You really are a genius." Weiss said to Hiro. Hiro looked at Baymax sadly then to Weiss. 

"Thank you. But I didn't create Baymax. My um" Hiro paused and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Hiro?" Weiss said putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "You ok?" 

He looked at her ice-colored eyes and just felt safe. "I'm fine." He said wiping his eyes and took a deep breath, "Baymax was created by my brother Tadashi, who passed away a little over 3 months ago."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Hiro." Weiss said getting up and hugging Hiro. Penny got up and stood next to Baymax. 

"Weiss is a very caring person at heart." Penny said leaning at Baymax. "I like to think I am a caring person." 

Baymax looked at Penny and cocked his head to one side, "How can you be a caring person if you are an android?" 

Penny almost fell over and Weiss and hh looked at Baymax. 

"Wha what are you talking about Baymax? I am a normal human girl." Penny said and then hiccuped. 

"I scanned you when you got off the boat. You have no vital signs. And you are made of metal." Baymax said. 

Hiro looked at Penny then at Weiss. "Wait you're an android?" Hiro asked looking at Penny. 

"I um" Penny hiccuped. 

"That's." Hiro said walking around the cafe. "That's." Weiss and Penny looked at him scared. "So cool!" He said jumping up in excitement. 

Weiss and Penny looked at him confused. "Wait what?" Weiss said. 

Hiro gave Penny a hug, "You're so lifelike. How did someone create you?" 

Penny just looked at him confused, "You don't mind that I'm not a normal girl?" 

"Why would I mind?! My best friend is a robot." Hiro exclaimed standing next to Baymax. 

"Hello." Baymax said waving his hand. 

Weiss looked at Baymax and Hiro. "You are one interesting kid Hiro Hamada." 


	4. The Enemy

Callaghan, Neo, Roman, and Cinder are walking through the halls of the massive mountain base looking at all of White Fang members performing different tasks. They all then come upon a huge room where mechs are being built.

"And as you can see Mr. Callaghan." Cinder said turning to him, "For almost a year now we have been manufacturing Atlesian Paladin-290 mechs."

Callaghan looked at Cinder utterly confused, "Wait. Almost a year now? You've been near San Fransokyo for almost a year?!" Cinder nodded slowly, "And why you didn't bother contacting before?!" Callaghan said his anger rising.

"Mr. Callaghan." Cinder said calmly, moving her finger in a circle on Callaghan's chest, "Don't ask questions about the past? And besides." She grabs his collar and pulls him down and whispers in his ear "Remember that I will kill you without a second thought if I so please. Ok?"

"Alright alright." Callaghan said as she was starting to burn his shirt.

Cinder let him go, "Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. Now." She said rubbing her hands together.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted." Cinder said glaring at Callaghan. "We have been manufacturing these Atlesian Paladin-290 mechs in-case plan A doesn't work out."

Callaghan raised an eyebrow, "And may I ask what plan A actually is since you're still keeping me in the dark?"

Roman chuckled and Neo looked like she was snickering. Cinder gave them both a death stare and they immediately stopped.

They started walking again.  and eventually came across 2 Paladin-290s that were ripped apart.

Callaghan looked in a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and fear. “What in the world did this?” he asked. An explosion came from the room across from the mechs. Callaghan walked in and saw the source of the explosion.

A man with black hair, wearing a dark blue denim jacket and dark blue pants on was standing facing away from Callaghan and towards a wrecked Paladin-290. 

“Did he do that?” Callaghan whispered. The man’s head turned slightly Callaghan.

“You bet your ass I did old man.” The man said turning around revealing his face. Callaghan noticed something unusual about his eyes. As Callaghan was trying to focus on them the man ,almost impossibly fast, ran over to Callaghan. The wind hit Callaghan’s face. And the man looked at him dead in the eyes, “And that’s when my enemy is made of metal.” That’s when Callaghan noticed what was wrong with his eyes, they were the eyes of a wolf, only greenish-blue.

“Mr. Calgary.” Roman said walking from behind Callaghan and put his arm on the man’s shoulder, “Meet part of Plan A.”

The man growled, “If you don’t take your arm off of me you pathetic human I swear I will tear inside out.” Roman took his arm off the man.

“Mr. Callaghan this is Mayhem.” Cinder said walking towards the three with Neo at her side, parasol out and above her.

“You one of those faunists?” Callaghan asked Mayhem.

He laughed a laugh that sent chills all throughout Callaghan’s body. “Me? A Faunist? Don’t kid yourself human. They wish they could be like me.” Mayhem said condescendingly.

Callaghan looked around Mayhem at the mech which exploded again making Callaghan jump. “Then what exactly are you?” he asked concerned for his life.

“That doesn’t concern you worm.”

Callaghan’s temper began rising. Cinder stepped between them and gave them both a death stare. “Mayhem. Go break something. We will tell you if we acquire your assistance.” She said Neo stepping between Mayhem and Cinder.

"Fine." Mayhem scoffed walking away from them, "Remember Cinder, if you find them and they're both with them. You leave the fox to me."

"Yes Mayhem. We remember the one term that you would agree to." Roman said sarcastically, turning to Callaghan, "Don't worry about the big bad wolf. As long as you do what we say, you get to keep your insides on the inside. Ok?" He said patting Callaghan on the shoulder.

"What did I get myself into?" Callaghan asked himself.

"Now, Mr. Callaghan." Cinder said leading the group to a room full of assembly line machines and grabbing something off of a table, "Get to building." She said throwing the object at Callaghan.

Callaghan smirked evilly putting on his kabuki mask.


	5. The Plan For the Day

The next morning at the cafe. 

Yang walked into the kitchen with her arms above her head stretching and her pajamas still on.  
"Mornin everyone." Yang said.  
Ruby, Weiss, Penny, Hiro, and Baymax were sitting at the table while Blake was off to the side drinking tea and Aunt Cathy was at the stove making something.  
"Did you sleep alright Yang?" Aunt Cathy asked looking at Yang but still tossing something in the air.  
"I have to say. That's one of the best sleeps I've ever had Miss...." Yang was trying to figure what to call Aunt Cathy.  
"You can call me Cathy. And I'm glad. Just sit down for now, I'm almost done with breakfast."  
Yang went and sat down next to her half-sister. "Sorry for being angry yesterday. I really shouldn't have been so rude."  
Hiro put his hand up. "Don't worry about it. People get angry sometimes."  
Yang started scratching her head a little embarrassed, "Yea but I didn't really want my first time meeting you for me to be ticked off. I mean," Yang put her hand out at Weiss," from how much Weiss would talk about you, I just wanted your first impression of me was that I wasn't a chick with a short temper."  
"But you don't have that short of a temper." Penny said hiccuping.  
"Penny." Yang said.  
"Yes."  
"Stop talking."  
"Ok." Penny said pouting a little  
"So," Hiro said clapping his hands together, "What should we do today? We can go to the school to check out the lab, we can go to beach and look at all the sea life or just hang out. There's so much we can do." Hiro added excitedly.  
"I like the beach." Ruby said.  
Baymax held up a finger, "The beach is an excellent place to get vitamin D. But remember to put on sunscreen so you do not get skin cancer when you are older."  
Penny jumped happily, "Awesome I've never been to a beach."  
"It will be very nice." Weiss added.  
"Awesome. I'll get my swimsuit." Ruby said disappearing, with a flash of rose petals, to the guest room. Penny followed after her.  
"Yea you guys go to the beach. I'll just stay here." Blake added taking a sip of her tea.  
"I don't think so Blake." Yang said picking up Blake, "You're not gonna act all anti-social as usual." Yang brought Blake to the guest room.  
"Good suggestion Hiro." Weiss looking at him. "It will be good for us to get some R&R." 

Outside of the kitchen window

Zia is hanging on the side of the building with a tomahawk. "Ahhhh." She said flinging herself onto the roof where Chaos was sitting. "They headin to the beach." Chaos was just looking at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked putting her tomahawk's blade on forehead.  
"No." He responded. "I just will never get used to your hair changing colors everyday. The beach eh? How close is the-"  
"Pretty damn close actually." She said cutting him off. "It's faster than we thought." Chaos put his hand on his chin and started thinking. "Oh." Chaos looked at her surprised.  
"Yes Zia?"  
"And there's more than one of them."  
Chaos almost knocked his sunglasses off, "How in the world?!?! Did it multiply?!" He asked frantically.  
Zia just shrugged. "I dunna know. I think it's cool. More fun that way." She spun her tomahawk into it's holster on her hip.  
"Is that really all you think about Zia? How much fun something is going to be?"  
"Ironically Chaos, I like a little chaos and may-" she stopped for a split second hoping he didn't notice. "I love me a little panic and hysteria."  
Chaos started scratching his head and pacing.  
"What's up C?" She asked  
"If there's more than one. We'll just have to help them." He said looking at her.  
"Why?" She said. "They can take care of themselves."  
"I know they can."  
"Then why bother? It's their problem not ours."  
"ZIA!!!" He yelled at her. She could feel a slight heat coming from him.  
"Sorry. Ok. We can help."  
"Thank you." He rubbed his trenchcoat. "The reason why we are helping them is because we need them if we even want a chance of fighting him. You know that."  
"I know." She kicked a pebble. "But if we had help from a certain fox." He glared at her through his sunglasses. "I'll stop talking about it." There was an awkward silence. " Yea so there's like 10 of the slimy sons of guns."  
Chaos face palmed. 

Later that day

The group arrives at the beach.  
"Woo hoo! Let's go!" Yang said running to the water stripping to her bikini.  
"Yeah! Hi ocean!" Ruby yelled bursting to the ocean with rose petals and her clothes behind her.  
"Penny can you set up the towels and umbrellas for Blake, Hiro, and I." Weiss asked sweetly.  
"Ab so lutley Weiss." Penny responded.  
"Baymax can you help her please?" Hiro asked. Baymax bowed and went to go help Penny.  
"Ummmm Weiss?" Penny said a little scared, "We only have two towels to set down." She laid out both towels on the ground then went to help Baymax with the umbrellas. Blake immediately lied down on one.  
"It's fine I can sit on the sand." Hiro said.  
"No. We both can just sit on my towel." Weiss said.  
"You sure. I don't mind with the sand."  
"It's fine." Weiss said sitting down and patting the spot next to her for Hiro to sit. Hiro say down.  
"We can check out the school tomorrow because I know you really want to see it." Hiro told Weiss.  
"I would really like that." Weiss responded.  
Penny looked up towards the end of the beach.  
"You ok Penny?" Hiro asked her.  
Baymax looked the same direction.  
"Do you see it as well Baymax?" Penny asked the robot.  
"Indeed."  
"See what?" Weiss asked.  
Baymax pointed.  
That's when they all saw the giant frog like thing hopping towards them.


End file.
